In tilting armature valves, the tilting armature often is mounted by means of a needle bearing. This needle bearing protrudes from a housing of the tilting armature valve, for example, and fixes an axis about which the armature can move. Often, also lateral fixing this axis about which the armature can move is required to make the mounting of the movable tilting armature as simple as possible. However, this requires many small components, the mounting of which increases the cost of the tilting armature valve to be produced in this way and also is detrimental to the robustness of the tilting armature valve.
Hence, at least one described implementation provides a possibility for improving the robustness and reducing the manufacturing cost of a tilting armature valve as well as for low-wear operation of a tilting armature valve.